The disclosure relates to a laminate article, the manufacture and use of the laminate article, and a glass sheet article or non-glass sheet article having a device modified surface for use in or as, for example, an electrical or an electronic device. Additionally, the disclosure relates to a method for bonding and debonding a glass sheet article or non-glass sheet article and a carrier substrate.